


Battle of the Cereal Bowl

by Solar_Sylvilagus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Underfell Sans - Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Sylvilagus/pseuds/Solar_Sylvilagus
Summary: Sans tries to make breakfast





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic, from my fanfic blog lets-have-a-fanfiction-time.tumblr.com

Doomfanger sat atop the kitchen table, her tail coming dangerously close to sweeping a neat stack of papers off the surface. Sans was glaring at her, as best he could with his eye sockets watering, preparing himself a snack. “Boss get your freakin’ cat off the table. We eat there.” But as usual with anything regarding Doomfanger’s behavior, it was ignored by Papyrus.  
Sans wanted to scream. But he didn’t. But he knew action must be taken if he wished to save himself from the horrors of allergies.  
He had to move Doomfanger.  
He took a bowl out of the cabinet, then turned around to face his adversary, only to find she had disappeared  
“Murrow~”  
Doomfanger was sitting in Sans’ cereal bowl.  
Sans got another bowl out of the cabinet, only for Doomfanger to knock it off the counter. While staring at him as if she’d done nothing wrong. Thankfully the bowl didn’t break.  
Sans ate some potato chips instead.


End file.
